Primordial
by Jmaka
Summary: From Blame Booze and Melville. Lorelai told Rory: "Luke and I came home, we were a little loopy and it got...primordial. All road blocks down." Every wonder what happened? Let's see shall we?


Yes, yes I know most of you were expecting to see me start the last Stars Hollow Trivia. This popped into my mind suddenly and I decided to do a one shot before sinking into another multi-chapter story. Call it sexual appetizers if you will.

This is told mainly from Lorelai's POV. I don't own these folks or the beginning part in the limo that came directly from "Blame Booze and Melville".

I'll send this one out to Olivia Jane who whined a few weeks ago that she and then Boyfriend were going through withdrawal (Dirty). Have fun you two!

On a sad note (for me) I stopped reading the ficathon at least until the last Stars Hollow Trivia story is done. One writer partially touched on a theme and from TWoP it looks like someone touched on another one. So it came down to reading the stories and not writing the last version or not reading and writing the last version. Sniff.

* * *

Primordial

They paid no attention as the limo navigated the dark streets, heading for the highway.

"C'mon please," Lorelai begged.

"I'm done," he stated.

"No you can't be done!" she whined playfully.

"I'm done," he reiterated more emphatically.

"There's more, I know it's germinating," she wheedled. She was sitting close to him, half-turned toward him, her arm resting on the seat back behind him.

"I'm done," he repeated for the third time. "I'm at peace. There is no more." He spread his hands out waist high and moved them like Moses parting the Red Sea to make his point. His left wrist dropped on her knee, his fingers stroking her skin.

Lorelai said nothing, waiting. She knew better.

One, two, three pulse beats. "Just the smell of Manhattan!" he blurted out.

"I knew it! There was more," she cheered.

"Forget about the smells you can't identify The one's you can identify are putrid," Luke said in horror, warming up to his rant. Lorelai nodded encouragingly. "I mean if its not that rank smell of hotdog gushing out of those dirty sidewalk carts, it's the… it's the stench of the subway pouring out of the dirty grates! I mean the manhole cover steam," his face screwed up in distaste, his eyes bugging out slightly, "god knows what that steam is. I mean you can't get a breath of fresh air!"

"Go Luke! Rant Luke!" Lorelai egged him on, smiling.

"The whole city is a decaying heap." He gestured again expansively with his hands. "It's too many people crammed into too many buildings on too small a piece of land. It's an experiment that's failed. They should just give the whole island a push and float it over to Europe," he decided.

But after we see Spam-A-Lot! right?" she asked jokingly. "I paid a lot for those tickets."

"I'm fine with an urban environment but you need land around you," he declared in defense of his opinion. "Space. Air to breathe." He breathed deeply to emphasize his point then looked at her sheepishly. "I'm done again." His hand came to rest in its original position on her leg, his fingers brushing her upper calf.

"I love ranting Luke!" Lorelai admitted happily. She had a foolish grin on her face.

Luke's brow suddenly furrowed. "Why does this song keep playing?"

"Oh because I put the CD player on repeat with my fancy remote in my fancy limo." She nudged him, hoping to get him off on another ranting tangent. "Hey do a limo rant, I'll bet that's a good one!"

"No, its right that they sent you a limo," Luke asserted, proud of Lorelai and her accomplishments. "You deserve it."

"And it enabled us to drink and not drive," she pointed out.

"That's good too," his head bobbed in agreement.

"Hey, I heard there was good food at this party," Lorelai told him.

"I heard that too." His tone was slow, almost lazy.

"Yeah we never made it to the food. Did we?" she pouted.

"I had three peppermints I took from the bowl in the men's room. I tipped the attendant a five cuz that's all I had," Luke confessed.

"Made it to the bar though," Lorelai observed. She was feeling pretty good from all the liquor she consumed.

"We should have eaten something before we went," Luke pondered slowly in hindsight.

"Who knew we'd keep missing the trays?"

Luke cocked his head trying to identify his current state. "But I'm not hungry but I'm something. What am I?" he questioned.

"You're drunk," Lorelai proclaimed with a grin. She knew she was drunk too.

Luke gave a little half snort, "I haven't been drunk in years."

Something suddenly occurred to her. "Hey, have I thanked you enough for escorting me and being such a good sport and shaking hands with all the big city folk you don't like and putting extra cherries in my Manhattan?"

Luke continued to rub her calf as he smiled at her. "Yeah, you did."

"There'll be more thanking later on tonight," she promised, her hand slipping around his neck so she could kiss him. She kissed him again and felt him rubbing his palm up and down her calf.

"Only later tonight?" he queried in disappointment when they separated. His hand moved up to her knee.

She looked around the interior of the limo, assessing their surroundings. The windows were darkly tinted and the privacy window was up separating them from the driver. Still it would be pretty daring for them, especially Luke, to do it where they could easily be caught. She hung back suddenly shy.

"We'll be in Stars Hollow before you know it," she murmured with remarkable clarity considering her head was spinning, "and I would hate to be…interrupted."

"Hmmm," Luke said noncommittally, capturing her lips again for another breath-taking kiss. His tongue languorously explored her mouth, weakening her resolve. His fingers were rubbing the hollow behind her knee sending jolts of desire coursing through her.

"Fine," Luke agreed when they broke for air, 'but there's nothing wrong with a little make-out session until we get there." He nuzzled her neck persuasively. "Think of this as the appetizers we missed at the party."

"Ooooh," Lorelai gasped as Luke nibbled on a particularly sensitive area behind her ear, her senses in a whirl. "Very good food at this party."

Lorelai leaned back into the seat, as Luke continued his seductive campaign. His hand moved from her knee to cover her breast, slowly cupping and massaging her, his thumb rubbing the fabric over her nipple until he could feel the hardened nub. His hand slowly descended again, down her ribs, over her hip down her thigh back to its original position.

She wanted to kiss him. She moved away from him slightly, ignoring his protest as she pulled her neck away from his nibbling and dove for his mouth again. They immediately sank into a deep kiss, mouths fused together, lips throbbing, trying to satisfy an urgent hunger. The pounding beat of the music washed over them spurring them on.

Lorelai was suddenly aware that Luke's hand was on her thigh, under the skirt of her dress. His fingers splayed, stroked and were slowly ascending higher. He surprised her with his uncharacteristic boldness. Usually he waited until they were alone, behind closed doors before touching her like this. Dimly she realized the fact that they were both drunk was lowering their inhibitions but the way he was making her feel made her throw caution to the wind.

She pulled her mouth away from his. "Wow," she panted. "I love drunk Luke." She could see the naked desire in his eyes and she was fuzzily re-thinking her earlier decision about making love in the back of a limousine. Her hand glided down his heaving chest then dropped between his legs, not at all surprised to feel his rock-hard erection straining at the fabric. "Boy, drunk Luke gets pretty wild."

"Drunk Luke gets horny," he stated baldy, his voice rough with passion. He moved her hand to his thigh so he could hold out longer. He was enjoying himself, teasing her. His mouth dipped to her breast, tugging at her nipple through the fabric before raising his head and pulling her to him again, snaring her mouth with another blistering kiss.

Lorelai felt her resistance fading completely as his fingers suddenly wiggled their way between her thighs. Her legs loosened and parted slightly allowing him better access. She trembled against him as his fingers rubbed and traced even higher, until they skimmed her mound. She tore her mouth away from his again, trying to catch her breath and steady her reeling world. Her breath halted as he ran his index finger up and down her slit. She knew he could feel her wetness through her thong. She gasped, her eyes meeting his, feeling swept away.

"Oh Luke," she sighed, entrusting herself to him completely. She moved back, her head leaning back on his arm and she shifted slightly, her legs opening wider to his questing hand.

Two fingers slipped under the thong and ran up and down her slit before nudging their way between her lower lips. They traced her wet opening, teasing it. He was kissing her again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. His fingers mimicked his tongue as he plunged them into her at the same pace. She moaned, one hand clutching his shoulders. The other one was on his leg, her fingers kneading his upper thigh in a desperate manner.

"I want you now," she declared breathlessly, when they broke apart.

"Thank god," Luke murmured in a muffled tone, having gone back to her neck for seconds.

Lorelai was just reaching for his zipper when a calm, professional voice came over the speaker and announced, "We'll be in Stars Hollow in five minutes."

They both groaned in complete frustration. Lorelai pulled away from Luke, trying to collect herself. She hit the intercom button and managed to eke out a somewhat normal "Thank you".

Luke grabbed his suit jacket and dropped it over his lap to camouflage his burgeoning erection. He raised up and slipped his hand in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a couple of twenties. "I don't know why I'm tipping this guy for interrupting us," he growled. "I should offer him more to keep driving around."

"No," Lorelai disagreed as the town square came into view. "It's better this way. We'll be alone, with no interruptions." She gazed at him intently, her meaning clear. She wasn't sure she could wait much longer.

The limo glided to a stop in front of the diner and a few moments later, the rear door was opened. The driver extended a hand to help Lorelai out. Luke followed unsteadily, of his own accord, somehow managing to keep his suit coat in front of him. He pressed the money into the driver's hand after he shut the door.

"Thank you sir," the man nodded and got back into the limo and drove off.

Lorelai tugged Luke's arm impatiently. They stumbled up the step to the door and Lorelai leaned off to the side while he searched for his keys. He was about to put the key into the lock when he looked over at her and suddenly he was kissing her again, His whole body pressing into hers. She went weak in the knees and she actually ached for him.

"I want you now," she repeated her demand.

He opened the door and tugged her inside, quickly locking it behind him. In the dim light she could see wicked gleam in his eyes. She giggled and turned and made a beeline for the stairs, hearing him follow a couple of paces behind.

He caught her at the door and kissed her again. This time he was ready. He unlocked the door and flung it open before picking her up against the waist and carrying her inside.

Lorelai kicked off her shoes. Now that they were alone, all she wanted was Luke. Nothing else mattered. No nightly rituals, no preparing for bed, no foreplay. Just the two of them joined together.

She worked at the buttons on his shirt as she felt him unzipping her dress. He pulled back and with a quick tug, it was off and pooled at her feet. Luke pulled her close again, ignoring her growl of protest when she couldn't get his shirt off. He kissed her, his fingers splayed, his hand rubbing and massaging her ass, pulling her close to feel how much he wanted her.

She pushed away from him, finally managing to get the shirt off and flung it aside. Luke already had her bra off and was moving to her thong, pausing momentarily to lift his arms so she could whip off his t-shirt. He used the break to kick off his own shoes as Lorelai mounted an assault on his belt.

"A little impatient, huh?" he laughed at her eagerness.

"You got the goods, mister," she pouted, "and I want em."

It was just a few moments later they had completely stripped off the rest of their clothes and cast them aside. Luke pulled Lorelai close, groaning at the sensation of her naked body rubbing up against his before his hands cupped her ass and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he walked them to the bed, his erection bobbing between her legs, brushing up against her in a teasing way.

Luke bounced her on the bed and before she had a chance to recover, followed her down, his knees parting her thighs. She clutched at his shoulders as he drove his entry home. She gasped, reveling in the sensation of him filling her up, moving inside her, loving her.

The teasing in the limo had taken its toll. Both knew they wouldn't last long as they moved in a comfortable practiced rhythm. Lorelai was gone by the second thrust and Luke by the fourth, frantically embedding himself inside her. They rode out maelstrom of pleasure until they sank into the bed, spent for the moment.

After panting in unison for a few moments, Luke rolled off her.

"I LOVE drunk and horny Luke," she said to the ceiling.

Lorelai felt the bed shift and his hand was rubbing her belly. "I'm kinda fond of drunk Lorelai too."

She turned her head to meet his gaze, her eyes softening as they took in his familiar features. Her body was still throbbing from the force of her orgasm somehow all the more vivid somehow from the liquor she'd consumed. She brushed her fingers over his lips, realizing the first time was too intense, that she wanted to savor him again, only much more slowly.

"Are you tired?" she asked leadingly.

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Hell no."

"Good answer," she replied getting up from the bed. "We're not done yet." She straddled his thighs, running her hand down his chest to his stomach.

"Thank god," he said sitting up, his hands automatically going to her ass, patting it, massaging it.

She wound he arms loosely around his neck. "Hi there," she said softly before she leaned down and kissed him.

They continued with the soft breathless kisses for a time, she wasn't sure how long. Finally Luke pulled away, one of his hands coming up to cup a breast. His thumb slowly teased her nipple.

"Oh," she sank closer to him, giving him better access. Her own hands were exploring his shoulders and back, reveling in the strength she felt as his muscles moved under his hot skin.

Luke's mouth dove for that same breast, his hand lifting it slightly, his mouth capturing the hardening nipple. Her sighs were telling him, he was just where she wanted him.

Lorelai felt desire surging through her. Her hands came up and held his head as his lips and tongue worshipped her breasts moving from one to the other and back again. The roughness of his tongue, the tugs of his suckling mouth were sending sensual shocks through her body, stopping between her legs. She wanted him again.

"Oh Luke," her eyes were closed, her mouth dropped open as she panted shallowly. She could feel him hardening against her belly. She pulled his mouth up to meet hers to kiss him again.

"Oh god, Lorelai, you are so hot," Luke said when he freed his mouth. He was suddenly consumed by the almost primitive need to have her again. He moved his head back to her breasts as he reached between them to guide himself to her opening.

"Yes, yes," she chanted feeling his tip brush up against her opening. He slipped one hand between them, guiding himself into her scalding wetness again.

"Oh yes," she moaned. His hands on her ass slowly moved her up and down his shaft. His mouth continued feasting on her warm and pouting breasts. Lorelai undulated her hips, enveloping his pulsating erection in an unhurried motion. Her world had suddenly blurred and the only thing she knew, she delighted in, was Luke.

"Luke," her voice rose as his strokes became more deliberate. "God," she squeezed her eyes shut as she teetered on the edge. Luke managed to rotate his hips as he thrust up again. "Luke!" she screamed.

She spasmed around him, her voice babbling unintelligible words, feeling lasciviously greedy, riding out her pleasure until she was finished.

"Oh," she gasped as she finally stopped. She clung to him, unable to move, unwilling to be parted from him. Luke's face was buried in her chest, his arms around her, his hands gently caressing her back, easing her down. "That was incredible," she said finally.

Luke leaned back to look into her face. His hand came up to brush her hair away from her face before kissing her deeply. "We aren't done yet," he told her.

Luke rolled them over and began thrusting again, with deep plunging strokes. Lorelai realized he still hadn't come but he was close.

"Oooooh, yes," Lorelai crooned as her over-sensitized body began responding again. She writhed beneath him. "Don't stop," she begged contracting her inner muscles around him. He pumped into her more quickly in response a few more times before the first of several powerful spurts exploded inside her. His spreading warmth sent her over the edge once more and she rhythmically contracted around him until they were both completely spent. They both whimpered in protest as he withdrew.

Luke pulled her close. Lorelai went to lay her head on the pillow but couldn't find it, not realizing they were resting their heads at the foot of the bed. By that point, the only thing she cared about was being close to Luke. As he drew a sheet over both of them, her head found his shoulder and using him as her pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Let's end it there shall we? This is one person's interpretation of all road blocks down. There was too much angst in the whole episode over this particular night.


End file.
